Plans
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: A series of one shots, I don't hate any character, no character bashing I promise. Rated M for language always to be safe and almost always for Santana's mouth. Not sure who all will be in here by the time I've finished. I have been asked to tag my couples, rest assured any one shot with Finn and Rachel in this will be Finchel, I will start saying couples before the story.
1. Plans

Santana sat evilly smirking at the notebook in her lap as she scribble, "That's not a good thing." Quinn murmured to Mercedes as the duo walked to the risers.

"Oh." Mercedes shook her head, Santana laughed before scribbling more in the notebook.

Curious Quinn stepped over to the other Cheerio, cringing at the sight before her, Santana had gone all Coyote. In her notebook she'd drawn a Mike Chang stick figure, Quinn knew it was Mike because of the 22 on the shirt of the stick figure, with a thousand pound weight hanging above his head a stick figure Cheerio was holding the rope, below that a stick figure Cheerio was driving a steam roller while a Mike Chang stick figure ran away from it crying.

Mercedes blanched tugging Quinn to the seat next to her, sitting down she whispered to the other girl "I don't think Satan is taking the whole Mike and Brittany still dating thing well."

"She won't hurt him." Quinn promised.

"Seriously?" Mercedes scoffed "Did you not see the Cheerio chasing the football player with a baseball bat?"

"Where was that one?" Quinn asked.

"Top of the page." Mercedes shook her head "She's gonna whoop his ass."

"No, Santana won't do it, she doesn't like to see Brittany unhappy." Quinn explained. "We just have to find someone to occupy her, with Matt gone her attention is all on Brittany but Brittany still has Mike."

Santana closed her notebook tucking it into her backpack before looking up and smiling at Brittany and Mike as they stepped up the risers to sit next to her. "Mike wants to take us to the movies Saturday night." Brittany beamed dropping into the seat next to Santana.

"Us?" Santana questioned.

"It was the one we were going to see with Matt, we could take Quinn, Mike said we could." Brittany rambled, Santana glanced at Mike who nodded.

"Okay." Santana agreed now feeling slightly guilty about her little drawings. Pulling out her notebook as Rachel came in the room Santana carefully opened the book so Brittany didn't see the drawings of Mike, but Brittany giggled when Santana turned to the drawings of Rachel. Quinn and Mercedes smirked and chuckled seeing a stick figure they assume to be Rachel by it's lack of height and huge feet attached to a rocket with a fuse being lit by a trio of Cheerios. A small stick figure mob (the Glee club) with pitch forks, was chasing a towering stick figure and a short stick figure. Getting her pencil Santana quickly drew a short stick figure with with the words BLAH, BLAH, BLAH around it's head, Brittany giggled as Santana added more BLAHs on the page as Rachel kept talking.


	2. Rachel's summer plans

Finn squirmed sitting across from Rachel, the whole vegan thing made it difficult to go places to eat and she tended to glare at him when he ate meat. Right now she was rambling on about singing and Barbra Streisand, it took everything he had not to roll his eyes as she prattled on about the singer's life, but as long as she was talking about the singer he could eat his food in peace. "Don't you agree Finn?"

"Uh..." he looked up from his plate, he hadn't been listening "Yea, sure." Finn nodded.

"Great!" Rachel beamed "I have our summer all planned out!"

Finn's eyes went wide his fork stopped halfway to his mouth he stuttered "I...I gotta work with Burt this summer Rachel." Rachel pouted "I..if I don't we won't have money to go out with."

"Okay," Rachel gave in but demanded "but the rest of your time you're with me."

Yawning Finn closed his eyes only to quickly open them once again when his phone chimed, sighing he grabbing it checking his newest text.

**Rachel: **_I have lessons with my vocal coach for two hours every morning, after that you will pick me up and we will either go to the movies or the park, then I have an hour with my therapist before dinner and then we can go to the movies or the observatory. xoxo Rachel_

Rolling his eyes Finn texted back

**Finn: **_I work every morning this week_

**Rachel: **_Then we can go out when you get home_

"You gotta be kidding me." quickly texting his response Finn tossed his phone back on his nightstand he knew she would respond but he wasn't going to answer until later.

**Finn: **_My mom wants me to help Burt and Kurt with the yard this weekend and we have a family dinner on Monday._

His phone chimed, closing his eyes Finn pulled his covers to his chin, when his phone chimed three more times he groaned giving up. Grabbing it again he read the texts, only two from Rachel.

**Rachel: **_But that means you won't be able to see me :(_

**Rachel: **_We can go to the movies Monday after dinner _

**Puck: **_ParT? _

**Finn to Puck: **_Work mornings all this week, yard work this weekend and Rachel_

**Puck: **_bring hot Jew, Sat my place 7pm_

**Finn to Puck: **_I'll have to run it by Rachel_

**Puck: **_whipped, ain't even gettin any & ur whipped_

**Finn to Puck: **_shut up_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Puck says there's a party at his place Sat, starts at 7_

**Rachel to Finn: **_A party is acceptable_

**Finn to Puck: **_We'll be there_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Going to bed, I have to get up early_

**Rachel: **_Good night, I love you, dream of me xoxo_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Love you, night_

Tossing his phone on the nightstand Finn tried once more to go to sleep.


	3. Ren fair plans

The Ren Fair was in town, well close enough to that multiple members of the Glee club and other students of McKinley High were getting ready to go. Everyone expected the Unholy Trinity to dress identical but the trio couldn't agree, as everyone was about to find out.

Stepping out of Santana's car Quinn looked around, they were meeting everyone by the entrance they seemed to be the first ones to arrive.

Quinn's was a simplified light weight long sleeved pale green gown and crown, a simple yet elegant queen's outfit, Brittany was a fairy, Santana was putting her wings on, they matched Brittany's light blue ballet outfit Brittany was disappointed that she had to wear shoes but Santana had bought her sparkly light blue tennis shoes, Santana knew she'd be vacuuming glitter off her front seat for months even with the seat covers she put on. Quinn shook her head at the sight of Santana's black cloak it momentarily covered her outfit, but like the football players Santana was a barbarian but it was clear she put more thought in it than the boys, black faux fur lined a faux leather bikini, the bottoms with a matching faux leather loin cloth. with black lace up boots. Plus under the cloak she carried a bag with a special cloak for Brittany (cut outs for the fairy wings to slip through) and room enough for whatever shiny objects she bought Brittany that wasn't jewelry. Quinn's little cloak was folded in the bag too.

Brittany and Kurt squealed at the sight of each other, Kurt was a green fairy, his wings and outfit just as sparkling as Brittany's, without the wings and glitter he could pass for Peter Pan. Puck smirked as the fairies hugged one another, he was a shirtless, body painted barbarian in a loin cloth with his mohawk standing straight up. "Mom's working, brought my sister." the little girl in a pink sparkling tutu peaked out from behind his legs like Kurt and Brittany her outfit completely matched in color.

"Fairies Noah!" she pointed at Kurt and Brittany. "He's a fairy too."

Puck snorted amused "Yes he is...ow." covering his nipple he glared at Santana who hissed.

"Be nice."

"Fine." picking up his sister he carried her over to Brittany and Kurt, who of course fawned over the little girl. Rejoining Quinn and Santana he looked the cloak covered Santana up and down "So what's under the cloak?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Could you be anymore slimy?" Quinn shook her head.

"Nice outfit." Blaine complemented Puck as he joined the group, Puck flexed. Bowing to Quinn he said "Milady."

"So are you a knight or paladin?" Santana asked seeing his shiny breast plate.

"Paladin, you?"

Smirking Santana flipped the cloak over her shoulders, it wasn't Puck whistle that got her attention, though it did get his punched in the ribs by Quinn, it was Brittany's whistle and yell of "That's my hottie, you look sexy baby." Mike and Matt could help but agree with Brittany's assessment of Santana's outfit, Artie of course verbally agreed.

"Hells ya."

The boys were dressed as barbarians, like the rest of the football players, Matt was pulling Artie in a special made wagon so the boy was at least as tall as he normally was in his wheelchair. "I'll tip your wagon." Santana threatened as they got closer, Artie held his hands up in surrender. "You know that's cheating Asian." Santana chuckled at Tina, the girl was dressed in her typical clothes with a cloak over it. Tina smirked and shrugged. "At least Wheezy's got it." Like Quinn the chunky black girl was in a simple flowing gown, her was red in color. Shane was next to her in a large faux leather sleeveless shirt with a pair of black shorts on, the designs on his arms painted the same ashy color as the rest of the boys.

"Maybe next year." Tina offered.

"We can check the stalls and see if there's something that catches your attention." Quinn suggested.

"Looking hot Satan." Mercedes complemented Santana before turning to Kurt, Brittany and Puck's little sister. "Adorable."

"And he's whipped." Puck laughed as he spotted Finn and then Rachel.

"Seriously?" Matt and Mike couldn't believe it, the football team had all agreed to be barbarians but standing next to Rachel was Finn, dressed as well they weren't sure but it wasn't a barbarian.

"What the hell man?" Puck demanded. "This isn't what we said."

"I know but Rachel..."

"W...we're a couple, we should match." Rachel piped up as the boys, except Shane, glared at her.

"We agreed barbarians, the entire team is here as barbarians, except our leader." Puck sneered. "Who's supposed to be our king now?" Puck demanded.

"At least he's not in tights." Tina commented.

"I don't think they make tights that big." Santana snorted.

"We don't have a back up quarterback." Puck glared at Finn, well they did but Sam had to work "We need someone bad ass to be king." His sister tugging his arm Puck switched his attention to her "What squirt?" leaning down he grinned as she whispered in his ear, straightening up Puck looked at Santana. "Squirt says we should make you queen because you're as bad ass as the rest of us and Brittany says you're hotter than all of us."

Santana chuckled, "Is that so?" nodding Puck's sister hid behind him again. "Why the hell not." Santana shrugged. "A queen's gotta be hot and bad ass, I'm both."

"Looks like we're both HBIC." Quinn smirked.

Now and always." Santana laughed.

"Wanna ride Squirt?" Matt gestured to the wagon "We made it big enough for two people."

Puck nodded when his sister look up at him, picking her up he sat her on the opposite side of the wagon "This is Artie, he's nice for a nerd."

Mom said no name calling." the little brunette frowned up at him.

"Right, sorry." Puck patted her head.

"We're getting food first right?" Quinn asked as they started walking to the gate.

"Yes, food and plan where we're going." Santana nodded hooking pinkies with Brittany.


	4. Music plans

Her eyes closed behind her sunglasses Santana sighed feeling a sudden chill on the cloudless day, someone was blocking her sun "Unless you're a leggy sexy blonde with killer abs go away, if you are..." Santana patted her thigh holding out her hand.

"That is sickeningly sweet."

Brittany's giggle and a deeper chuckle caused Santana to open her eyes squinting up at the curvy black girl that stood in front of her "Step to the left Wheezy, I'm trying to gets my tan on."

Chuckling Mercedes said "Throw some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen."

"You do know this is my house." Santana grumbled sitting up.

"Technically it's your parents, now move your butt Satan."

Brittany grinned taking Santana's hand pulling her to her feet, "Come on baby Mercedes has news." Santana just gruffed as she let Brittany tug her back inside.

"We just got back last week sweetie, I love Cedes but I want my time off."

"You're fine Satan, and you'll like this I promise." Mercedes was already seated at the kitchen table with Quinn who had a plate of food in front of her, refusing to change from her bikini Santana sat at the table with the girls.

"Why are you interrupting my tan and nap?"

"I have a plan for a new album," Mercedes shrugged "a side project really."

"We just recorded albums, that's why I'm on a mini vacation before turning into an opening act and groupie." Santana smiled at her mom as the small Latina put a plate down in front of her. "Thank you."

"You are not my opening act, you just go on first then I sing and secondly she's your wife so you're not a groupie." Mercedes reminded. Even before she earned her own record deal Santana toured with Mercedes as a back up singer/dancer but she'd dubbed herself Brittany's groupie.

Brittany giggled leaning her head on Santana's shoulder,"You're my favorite groupie." giving a quick bounced against Brittany's head with her own Santana asked Mercedes.

"So what do want?"

"I was thinking a Christmas album, remember all the fun we had singing, except this time is just us." Mercedes gestured around the table, "No fighting for solos, just you, me, Quinn and Brittany."

"Just us?" Santana asked making sure she'd heard correctly.

"Yes, I was talking with Quinn, I've done R&B, pop and even gospel but I haven't released a Christmas album." Mercedes shook her head "And I love Christmas."

"Kinda goes hand in hand with gospel." Santana said digging into her plate.

"It does." Mercedes admitted. "And I know our fans would love it, they love when we sing together, my social media explodes when they find videos of us from high school."

"Ours too." Brittany grinned sitting up. "Come on San it'll be fun, I know our moms would love it."

"That means cutting our vacation short sweetie." Santana glanced at Brittany regretting it instantly as the blonde was pouting at her. "Britt..." Santana sighed "Fine."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped excitedly.

"On one condition, Marley." Santana said once again concentrating on the plate in front of her "She's good Cedes, you know she is."

"I do." Mercedes agreed. "And with this being a side project I can do it but I'll need a contract, so get clothes on and let's go ask her and her Momma."

"She's not going anywhere." Santana said looking up from her plate "Let me eat and then I'll change," and by change she meant throw clothes on over her bikini so she could come right back and sunbathe "and if it's just a side project does it matter where we record?" she didn't want to fly back to New York early.

"No which is why I already talked to your wife so even if you said no and broke Brittany's heart, Brittany said we could use your studio." Mercedes laughed.

"Not cool Wheezy, not cool." Santana glared, they knew Brittany was her weakness, whatever Brittany wanted Santana went out of her way to give her.

"Whatever," Quinn snorted "we knew if we talked to Brittany first you'd sing with us."

"I hate you both." Santana growled returning to her plate.

"I'll make a few phone calls." Mercedes excused herself from the table.

* * *

Marley smiled confused by the group at her front door, Mercedes beamed "We need to talk to you and your mom."

"Oh, okay." Marley nodded stepping back to allow the four young women into her house hugging each one as they walked by, the last one she didn't recognize but the woman was Latina like Santana. "Mom, company."

Millie rose stepped out from the kitchen "Hello?" Millie was surprised by the presence of the older Latina as well, she was familiar but Millie knew they'd never met.

"Ms. Rose this is my mother Maribel Lopez." Santana gestured to her mom.

"A pleasure to meet you." Maribel stepped out of the group to shake Millie's hand.

Mercedes stepped forward "Mrs. Rose I don't know if you remember me, Mercedes Jones from Glee." Millie chuckled, she knew who Mercedes Jones was, Marley talked about her and the other girls that were with her all the time, the only one she'd ever met in person was Brittany "I'd like to speak with you and Marley about a side project we're going to start working on."

Millie gestured them to the living room, hugging Brittany back when the blonde hugged her.

Since it was Mercedes original idea she was the one that started talking when everyone sat down "Santana and I are going to start working on a side project during our time off and we'd like Marley to join us." Millie glanced over at Marley "I've got three different albums under my belt, Santana has one but we'd like to do an album together, our people won't let us but whatever." Mercedes waved her hand as if brushing the thought and words aside. "I'm doing a Christmas album with Santana, Brittany and Quinn and we'd like Marley to join us." Mercedes explained. "That's why Mama Lopez is here, she's a lawyer and can explain any of the paperwork to you."

Marley said quietly by her mom, Santana could see the college sophomore was nervous, reaching out she took Marley's hand "I have a studio here, you wouldn't have to leave Lima, your mom can even come with you when you sing."

"You're talented baby girl and it's time more people knew it." Mercedes added promising "However if you say no, I'll leave you alone, for now."

"It'll be fun." Brittany beamed, Marley smiled.

Maribel dug into her brief case handing Ms. Rose a packet "How about we give you time and you give us a call on Monday with your answer."

"I would just be singing with you?" Marley asked quietly.

Mercedes nodded "We know you sing beautifully Marley and I would like you to have a solo song, but if you're not comfortable with that, you can just sing with us." They knew Marley was still battling her self esteem issues among other things so they weren't going to push her but they also knew that she wanted to be 'radio famous', she didn't want Broadway like Rachel she just wanted to write songs and sing.

"Okay." Marley nodded.

"Okay you'll sing or okay you'll think about it?" Santana asked.

"I...I'll sing." Marley nodded.

Santana grinned nodding "Alright."

"Well then," Mercedes slapped her hands on her thighs "we will let Mama Lopez explain the contract to you and then we'll start planing the album." the girls sat patiently while Maribel explained the contract to Marley and her mom, which Mercedes made sure was fair, it was a side job but her record label wanted her protected. Mercedes sat at the table with them while Brittany played on her phone cuddled against Santana who was talking with Quinn about why and how her and Mercedes came up with the idea of a Christmas album.

"We were just having coffee and talking about our favorite songs, I love your 'Silent Night', I mean it was simple it was soulful." Quinn touched her hand to her chest.

"Thanks Q." Santana smiled.

"It has to be on the album." Quinn stated.

"Are you going to sing a solo Miss Fabray?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure, I just love singing with you girls." Quinn shrugged.

"She's been saying that from the start." Mercedes spoke up from the table.

"Stick with your own conversation." Quinn gruffed pointing at her.

Mercedes chuckled "Bring your butts to the table, we've got Christmas songs to pick out."

Millie smiled nervously "If I may suggest... I would like 'The First Noel', Marley sings it..."

"Beautifully." Brittany finished, with the others looking at her she explained "I got lost and I heard singing so I thought I should go to that, that's when I did I found Marley singing to her mom, Coach was watching from another door."

Marley blushed she hadn't known any one was watching, "I got to see Brittany's video." Santana admitted nodding "You got some pipes."

"So we got two songs." Mercedes quickly wrote Santana and Marley's names on the tablet with the songs after them. "Come on ladies let's getting planning."


	5. Halloween plans

They were living in New York, all of them, but they were going back to Lima for Halloween. Rachel had promised both her dads and since she'd broke her arm she wasn't going to be working. "Thanks for taking me to my appointment Santana."

"You had me at free lunch." Santana chuckled.

"I would have left the kids with you but I know what a handful they can be." Rachel admitted.

"It's fine, I know they have the kids under control, though with Brittany there may be a fort in one of the rooms." Santana admitted opening the car door. Rachel's cast was McKinley red with a gold star, Artie had drawn and colored the star instead of signing it like the rest of them. "Is the door locked?"

"Always." Rachel laughed holding out her purse for Santana to grab the keys, locking her car Santana pulled out the keys. "Just the bolt lock, it's a key lock so they can't open it."

"We have a lock at the top of the door so they can't escape." Santana admitted, Rachel laughed.

"We're leaving late at night so they're asleep for most of the drive." Rachel admitted.

"Us too." Santana opened the door to the apartment building "Mercedes is going to have them so B and me can sleep all day and drive all night." Santana explained leading the way to the elevator "God bless black out curtains." Brittany could fall asleep easy, Santana however would have to lay off the coffee to be able to sleep.

"At least you guys can take turns, he's not going to let me drive." Rachel shook her head pushing the elevator call button.

"I made a phone call, Kurt has volunteered to drive with you guys so Finn's not doing all the driving." Santana shrugged.

"Really? Thank you Santana." Rachel gave the Latina a one armed hugged.

"He was talking about renting a mini van, because that means Blaine and Spencer too." Santana explained, she'd worked it out with Finn and Kurt.

"I don't care." Rachel chuckled. "As long as he's not driving when he's tired."

"Exactly." Santana nodded.

"What have the boys decided to be for Halloween?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as she followed Rachel into the elevator "Britt convinced the boys we should have family outfits, she's picked an angel costume for me and not even a sexy angel like in your video, no I have to hide the girls and be respectful, she's so lucky I love her." Rachel laughed "But she gets to be a sexy devil, I don't think that's fair." Santana muttered.

"So Angelo is?"

"Satan." Santana said amusedly "And Dameon is an angel what about your duo?"

"My princess wants to be the wolfman and her brother a vampire."

Santana laughed "Not gonna lie, I love Claude, she's awesome."

"Stop calling her that, her name is Claudia." Rachel scowled "And how does a four year old even know about the wolfman?"

"Halloween cartoons." Santana offered. "Is it because Henry's a boy that you're okay with a vampire?"

"He's seven and yes he's a boy, my daughter is supposed to be a princess." Rachel pouted. Santana chuckled her six year old were Mama's Boys, they would do anything Brittany wanted.

Stepping out on the floor the headed for the apartment, they were surprised with the four children together that there was no noise coming from the apartment, Santana quietly unlocked the door letting Rachel step in first, it was her place after all. Rachel stopped causing Santana to crash into her, before she could speak Rachel covered the Latina's mouth pointing with her casted hand. Santana blinked pulling Rachel's hand away from her mouth.

In front of the fire place was a large dry erase board with a detailed drawing of 3 neighborhoods and 2 buildings on it, each labeled with names and numbers 'Lopez 3, Pierce 1, Hummel 4, L. Berry 2 and H. Berry 5'. Santana's eyebrow arched out of curiosity as she heard Finn speak "We're staying at the hotel so we can leave together and we'll visit each place and trick or treat in their neighborhood. Grandpa LeRoy and Grandpa Hiram have said they'll take us to their neighbors that have candy."

Brittany spoke up "The numbers are the order we go in so it Grandpa and Grandma Pierce first." the four children nodded "And what do we say?" Santana was impressed with the two Hudson children saying 'Trick or treat' in Korean, she knew her two could say it. "Good job." Brittany clapped and smiled.

Beaming Finn gave his kids two thumbs up. "And what do we say to Abuela and Abuelo?" all four again repeated 'Trick or treat' this time in Spanish. "Awesome."

Rachel couldn't help but smile and ask "Why does my living room look like you're planning for the zombie apocalypse?"

"Mommy!" the little brunette jumped off the couch running to Rachel.

"Zombies?" Finn and Brittany looked at each other just as confused as the children that had remained on the couch.

Standing the brunette boy felt the need to point out what they were actually doing to his mother "Actually we are plotting our Halloween routes," he pointed at the dry erase board "maximizing our candy in a minimal amount of time." the twins grinned at Santana who was smiling amused by her wife and friend.

"Thank you Henry, but do they really need that much candy?" Rachel asked brushing her hand over Claudia's hair, Finn shrugged.

"It's part of the fun." Brittany giggled, Santana shook her head stepping over to Brittany. "And Finn found a costume that matches the kids! He's going to be Frankenstien's Monster." Santana smirked, Finn shrugged again knowing she was thinking back to all the times she'd called him Frankenteen.

"Mommy sit, we splain it to you." Claudia tugged Rachel towards the couch by the good hand, Santana followed taking the recliner next to the couch. "Daddy and An Brinny figured it out."

Rachel sat down gesturing to the board, she wanted to hear the plans, Finn grinned "Okay then as I was saying, Rachel and Santana smirked at the Harry Potter wands the duo were using as pointers as they tapped the first neighborhood "After we have spent time with Grandpa and Grandma Pierce we're going to start here, now grandpa has scouted out, he says these houses have the best candy, once we're finished we hit their house again, Grandpa said so." Santana chuckled, of course Pierce would make sure where the best candy in the neighborhood was.

"As you see by the number 2," Brittany tapped the number "our next stop is Grandpa LeRoy, he has gift bags for you and a few neighbors he wants to show you off to."

"3 is Abuelo and Abuela, they're going to make sure we're rested and have lots to drink. Then we'll head out into the neighborhood." Finn explained. "Then it's to Grandma and Poppa Hummel, they're going to make a big fuss over you." Finn warned "And Grandma will have Poppa come with us so that your moms get to rest with her."

"And that leaves our last stop of the night Grandpa Hiram..."

"There will be singing." Rachel laughed.

"He loves singing." Henry agreed.

"Singing! Candy!" Claudia bounced excitedly.

"And then back to the hotel where you minions can bounce off the walls as we check your candy." Santana added.

Dameon shook his head "So you can pick out your favorites so you can eat them."

"I'm the mom I eat what I want, your candy included." Santana shrugged smirking at her six year old.

"Mom." Dameon whined to Brittany who shook her head.

"It's in the parent handbook, we need to eat some of your candy so you don't eat too much and get sick." Brittany explained, Finn chuckled when his son asked.

"Dad is that true?"

"Yes, yes it is." Rachel backed up Brittany, she wasn't anti candy but she did tightly control her children's sugar intake.

"Well I think it's time we helped clean up." Santana said standing up. "We have a lot of packing to do for our trip and dinner is in the slow cooker."

"Can't we spend over?"

"Not tonight, we have to pick your clothes for the trip." Santana shook her head, Dameon frowned "Relax grouchy butt, the sooner we get everything done the sooner I let you talk to Henry, keeping being a grouch and it won't be tonight." Santana promised.

"M'kay." Dameon muttered following his brother and the Hudson children to the play room.

Finn and Brittany took a picture of their board before erasing it. "I'll just get this put away." Finn pointed to a closed door.

The kids cleaned the play room while Brittany and Finn straightened their mess and Rachel ordered dinner, they could still hear the kids excitedly talking about their Halloween plan. "With Kurt and Blaine coming we might want to put Blaine's parents before Daddy, he loves to sing."

"That's who we forgot." Finn and Brittany gasped together, Santana laughed.


	6. Thanksgiving plans

"Why did I agree to this again?" Santana yelled from her closet. "I mean seriously, Thanksgiving with a vegan, I'm not eating a tofu turkery."

"It's potluck, there will be other food S, Sam's making a turkey." Quinn reminded as she continued to braid Brittany's hair, her own was in a simple upsweep, braiding Brittany's hair was never simple do to it's length. "You twirl fast enough and this thing's a weapon." Quinn said dropping the finished braid over Brittany's shoulder.

"Can't I call in sick?" Santana called still in the closet.

"Baby we promised." Brittany said standing up.

Santana stuck her head out of the closet glaring at Brittany reminding her wife "You promised, I was pouted at until I gave in."

Brittany shrugged "Same thing."

"Look throw shit on or you're going naked." Quinn said leaning and looking in the dressing table mirror.

"Berry might like it too much." Santana ducked back into the closet "Sweetie come help me."

"Oh hell no," Quinn grabbed Brittany's arm before the other blonde could move "you go in there and we'll never leave." Quinn told Brittany.

"No fun Q." Santana called out laughing.

"Uh huh, how about Britt and I get the food packed, you have ten minutes."

"Fine." Santana muttered.

"You wouldn't be rushing if you'd gotten dressed during the commercials like we did." Quinn reminded.

"We need to put everything in the good dishes, just because it's pot luck doesn't mean it needs to look unrefined." Rachel explained putting the lid on the glass dish that held her roasted carrots, Finn nodded, he was putting the mashed potatoes into the container she'd put out for him, his mushroom gravy was already in another one. He was sure aside from Kurt that no one else was going to care about what the dishes looked like. "When you're finished I've laid out your clothes."

"Okay." Finn didn't care that she'd picked out his clothes, he just wanted to eat and watch football.

Her phone ringing Mercedes chuckled she knew who it was before she even checked the name "Yes Rachel I'm bringing the pumpkin pie." she already had it packed in her travel dish "Girl I know how to do pot luck, you don't need to tell me to put my food in nice dishes." shaking her head and laughing Mercedes said "Bye Rachel." before hanging up.

She had made the things she'd been helping her mom with since she was a little girl, homemade cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie and while it did make her a little homesick it also made her feel closer to home knowing her family in Lima were eating the same things.

Her phone ringing again Mercedes smiled answering "Hey." Shane was stuck at school, the life of a college football player. His scholarship meant he needed to keep his grades up do he was spending another holiday at school doing his homework and studying for exams, Santana and Brittany couldn't do the long distance relationship but she and Shane were doing fine, she was going to visit him for Christmas. She continued talking to him as she situated both dishes in the small crate, the girls were picking her up. Sam had it easy, he and Quinn lived in the same building as Kurt and Blaine so it was easy for him to carry his food, he could even make multiple trips.

Quinn had warned him that Rachel and Kurt were expecting the food in 'nice' dishes so the turkey was in the roasting pan and the stuffing in the clear glass container with a lid. His plan was watching football Finn and eating, he wasn't sure what the actual plan for the night was, food, friends and football that was all that mattered to him on Thanksgiving. Quinn had said he didn't have to wear a tie but he had to dress nice, stepping back he smiled at his outfit, nice jeans and a button up shirt, it was simple but nice as was most of his wardrobe.

Giving his reflection a satisfied nod Sam headed to the kitchen he was going to take the stuffing down first and then the turkey, Quinn had just called and said they were about ten minutes away so he was trying to time it with their arrival.

"You brought a milk crate!" Rachel gasped at the crate in Mercedes hands.

"How the hell else are we supposed to carry all this shit? Move your ass and let us in." Santana snarked carrying a crate of her own. They actually met up with Sam at the door, it was his second trip, he'd already brought the stuffing down.

"Y..."

"Okay..." Kurt clapped his hands stepping between the women, pulling Rachel back he gestured to the table. "Let's put the food on the table and the crates in the room with the coats and purses." Quinn smirked they all knew Rachel was going to be dramatic over anything she thought was less than perfect. Kurt stayed with the girls but made Rachel go to the living room while they unloaded the crates, Blaine smiled taking the pumpkin pie from Mercedes and the chocolate pie from Brittany "That looks delicious Brittany." Kurt nodded his approval.

"Thanks." Brittany beamed "Santana helped me."

"Ham looks good." Sam said putting the turkey next to it "When do we get to eat?"

Blaine chuckled "As soon as everything is set up I'll open the wine, beer for you and Finn of course." Blaine added seeing Sam's nose scrunch.

Finn had been staying out of the way in the living room but was now hovering by the food table waiting for the okay. "Hi Finn."

"Hi Brittany." he grinned.

"This one is bacon free." Quinn tapped one of the dishes that she brought.

"That's green beans?" Kurt said confused "Wait... so the other one is green beans with bacon?"

"Bacon goes with everything Kurt, just accept it." Sam chuckled peaking over Quinn's shoulder before wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist giving her a hug.

Quinn grinned nuzzling Sam's cheek with her nose "And that's why I love you."

"I thought it was my abs?" Sam teased.

"No that's why Tina loves Mike." Santana chuckled taking the lid off her sweet potatoes.

"What's that?" Finn peaked over Santana's head.

"My Abulea's recipe, mom's side." Santana gave a sad smile "I used to make this with her before she passed away."

"Oh...um." Finn stuttered "I..."

"It's a good memory Finnocence." Santana patted his chest as she squeezed by him to go stand with Brittany.

"Oh...Okay." he nodded.

"Alright, let's get our food and head for the table." Blaine smiled as Kurt hurried into their room with the two crates, they were just lining up when Kurt returned.

"We should go around the table and say what we're thankful for." Rachel piped up earning a few groans even when Kurt agreed.

"Of course we're all thankful for our families..." Quinn gave a snort causing Kurt to adjust his statement "with exception of a few members."

"We should do it before we eat." Rachel said filling her plate with the vegetarian options.

"Why, he just said what we're thankful for." Santana muttered.

"It wouldn't hurt to remind ourselves of the things we're blessed with." Mercedes said taking some of the turkey.

Rolling her eyes Santana continued to fill her and Brittany's plates before heading to the table, "Look, name tags!" Brittany smiled at the card next to the glass, it had her name and hand drawn ducks. Blaine smiled, he'd been in charge of the names. "Can I keep it?" Brittany asked sitting down.

"Of course." Blaine nodded watching Santana take her seat next to Brittany, the Latina smirked at the horns and tail attached to her name, she glanced over at Quinn's name card, a halo and angel wings.

He'd personalized all the name tags. Finn and Sam had footballs on theirs, his own had a bow tie, Mercedes had music notes, Rachel of course had a gold star and of course Kurt had hearts.

Once everyone sat down Rachel clapped her hands "Okay I'm going to start." Quinn kicked Santana under the table when the Latina opened her mouth, "I'm thankful that Finn supports me in my dreams because they are so important to me." Rachel smiled at Finn "I am thankful my show is a hit, but of course with me in the lead it couldn't fail. I'm thankful for my voice because it is epic of course. I'm thankful for..."

Mercedes interrupted "Honey I love you but I'm hungry. I'm thankful for my family and Shane, my voice and the opportunity to share my gift with so many people. Maybe inspire that little girl or boy to try for their dream."

"That was nice." Quinn smiled. "I'm thankful I have Sam, I can face anything with him by my side." Sam winked.

"I know I couldn't do half the things I do if I didn't have Quinn, I'm thankful for her every day." picking up Quinn's hand Sam kissed her knuckles.

"Santana?" Rachel pushed.

Santana turned to Brittany "I'm thankful for my hot as hell wife."

"Awe, I love you too." Brittany smiled leaning towards Santana "I'm thankful for my sweet lady kisses." grinning Santana satisfied the blonde's unspoken request for a kiss.

Kurt smiled at Blaine who said "Of course I'm thankful for Kurt, the love of my life but also you guys, being here."

Finn grinned at Kurt's blush. "I'm thankful for Glee, we wouldn't be here, together, without it." lifting his beer bottle he smiled at the group around the table "Happy Thanksgiving."

They each said the same as they raised their glasses, beer bottle in Sam's case, clinking them together.


	7. Mischief plans

Finchel

"I could swear she went this way," Rachel promised leading Brittany down the empty hall. "I don't understand why, it's closed off for construction, nor do I understand why she was pushing a chair." Rachel shook her head. The Latina was up to something and if the blonde wasn't with her that meant she was trying to keep her out of trouble.

"Chairs are fun." Brittany continued skipping along next to Rachel.

Shaking her head Rachel tried not to imagine what Brittany meant because it was usually sex related. "Santana?" Rachel called to the smirking Latina.

"Hobbit."

"So I did good?" Brittany asked Santana.

Santana beamed "You did great Sweetie."

"Yay!" Brittany bounced over to Santana wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"No sexcapedes, you'll be late for Glee." Rachel exhaled exasperated, Brittany looked at the smaller girl confused.

"Oh this has nothing to do with that," Santana smirked glancing at Brittany "I mean, I'll hit that later but now, now is not about me, oh no." Santana stepped closer to Rachel "It's all about you, you and Frankenteen. Get her."

Rachel squeaked when Quinn and Brittany grabbed her arms pulling her towards one of the doors "You can't do this to me! Whatever this is!"

"Can and we will. Boys!" Santana smirked at the sight behind a struggling Rachel. Rachel wasn't sure what she was seeing at first, but then it became clear, Finn was being carried out of a room by multiple members of the football team, he was gagged and his hands and feet were bound. They dropped him inside the janitor's closet, Brittany and Quinn quickly shoved Rachel in with him. Santana pulled the door closed "Play nice Hobbit." locking it from the outside prevented the diva from being able to escape.

"It's the quickest way to get them back together." Mercedes assured Shane as he hung the mistletoe on the choir room door frame "So Puck's gonna go for a kiss, it'll piss off Finn and he'll do something about it."

"At this point I'm willing to try anything, Finn's so messed up I keep getting hit with the damn football." Puck muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever it takes because she's more obnoxious since they broke up and I didn't think that was possible." Santana snarked, slipping by Mercedes she planted a loud "Mwwah." kiss on the chunky black woman's cheek making her laugh while Brittany kissed Shane on the lips shocking him and leaving him speechless and Santana laughing when Brittany chirped.

"Mistletoe, Mercedes wasn't kissing you so someone had to."

"I...uh..."

Chuckling Mercedes pushed up on her toes, resting her hand on Shane's chest she kissed him promising "I'll text you when we're done."

"Okay." he nodded.

"I don't see why we can't use my plan." Santana muttered sitting with Brittany in the back row.

"Because locking them in the janitors closet will not work." Tina rolled her eyes.

"So we weren't supposed to lock them in there?" Brittany asked confused, Santana smirked when Brittany added "Oops."

Quinn coughed covering a laugh when Kurt suggested "We can always leave them there until notices."

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped.

"You don't live with him, he's horrible always moping around, at least with Quinn he was too busy to think about Rachel." Kurt huffed "But now, with no Quinn to bounce to or Santana trying to sleep with him because she's in the closet" Santana glared at the thin boy "there is nothing, I repeat, nothing to keep him occupied. He ate my ice cream! MY ice cream while watching a Barbra movie, okay that last part wasn't so bad." Kurt amended "But he kept crying!" Reaching out Blaine gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze.

Clapping his hands as he stepped in the room Will announced "Alright guys we're all set to go caroling..."glanced around the room asking slightly exhausted "Where are Finn and Rachel?"

"Not here."Artie offered rolling himself over to Tina and Mercedes.

"I can see that." Will rolled his eyes. "Does anyone have any idea where they are?"

"Maybe they found a closet to make up in." Santana smirked pulling her nail file out of her bag.

Giving a deep sigh Will closed his eyes "Not helpful Santana."

"But truthful." Quinn chuckled leaning against Sam, Mercedes chuckled.

"Wha..." Will looked at the group in front of him confused.

"It's for their own good." Santana shook her head pointing out "They can't be in the same room without fighting, it's messing up Glee club."

"She's right." Kurt agreed. "They need to talk and if locking them in a room together can make that happen, then I'm all for it. I just can't handle the stress any more."

"Tell me where they are and give me the keys." Will held his hand out causing Santana to laugh.

"I'm sorry. You think I have a key?" Santana shook her head, Quinn couldn't help but chuckled and Brittany giggled.

"I can't believe they did this!" Rachel pounded on the locked janitor's door "Hello! Is anybody there?"

Pulling the bandanna out of his mouth Finn muttered reminding "School's over." frowning Finn untied his legs, they had an hour before Glee was over so they had an hour to talk, if she'd talk to him. Getting off the floor he sat in the rolling desk chair that Santana had left in the room.

"We can call Mr. Schue..." Rachel said before deflating, her phone was in her purse and that was in the choir room.

"I don't have my phone." Finn shook his head holding up his still bound wrists. "A little help please."

"This is just..." Rachel growled but untied Finn's wrists. "I don't know what this is, why would Santana..."

"Because we're miserable...and it's causing problems for everyone." Finn sighed. Rachel said nothing, just stood leaned on the door, her arms folded at her waist she glared at Finn.

"Ridiculous." Rachel rolled her eyes.

He wasn't sure how long they were in little room, he just knew Rachel kept glaring at him and hadn't said a word since 'Ridiculous', unable to handle the silence Finn asked "What happened Rachel?"

"I...I don't know." she shook her head. "I... she..."

"I love you Rachel not her, she's my mom's friend's daughter." Finn sighed "You have to trust me."

"Her hands were all over you."

"Her hands Rachel, I was trying to get away from her." Finn stood up.

"I trust you." Rachel promised admitting "It just hurt so much seeing her, you like that."

Standing up Finn took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands he promised "I love you Rachel and only you." before leaning down to kiss her, pushing up on her toes Rachel kissed him back.

The door opening the duo jumped apart, "Why? Why do you kids hide in my supply closets to make out?" the janitor muttered "Get out! School's over, go make bad decisions in your own houses." the janitor shooed them out.

"I mean it Santana give me the key and tell me where they are." Will continued to try and get the key, which she didn't have, from her.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you Mr. Schue" Santana slowed down her speech "I...don't...have...a...key." Santana shook her head, her classmates either knew or figured out she'd picked the lock, Puck knew because he taught her. "Call the janitor."

"San..."

"Sorry we're late."

Rachel and Finn stood in the door way holding hands, "Kiss!" Brittany yelled "You have to kiss!" the duo looked confused but glanced up as Brittany kept pointing over their heads. "It's mistletoe law!"

Rachel smirked up at Finn "Wouldn't want to break the law."

Finn grinned taking Rachel's hands in his as he faced her he whispered "Wouldn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings."

"I'm sure Santana would lock us in another closet if we did." Rachel agreed. Slowly pushing up on her toes as he leaned down she met him halfway for a quick kiss, it would have evolved into something more if Will hadn't cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas Finn." Rachel beamed up at him.

"Happy Hanukkah Rachel." Finn responded with a smile that mirrored her own.


	8. Plans change

**Just a look at Santana after her grandmother threw her out**

It was tempting, more so now than it had been in the passed weeks, the bottle just sitting there, knowing if you just drank enough you would pass out, you wouldn't forget the feeling, it would come again once you woke up. But it would stop it for a while. The gut punch would go away as would the tears burning in your eyes at the thought that someone you love and respected could just toss you aside like you were nothing. The pain knowing you did nothing other than be yourself and love them and it cost you everything.

But you're supposed to be this bad ass that can handle whatever is thrown your way, it doesn't matter from where it comes, you take the hits.

Over and over as you find family has hated you simply because of who you are.

Betrayed and stabbed in the back so many times that you build up walls to protect yourself and let no one in. Threatened to be beaten because someone lied about you. Screamed at for something that wasn't your fault, taking the blame for things that weren't your fault just so the screaming stops.

It's a wonder you'e not more messed up than you are.

So scared to trust and yet you take a chance.

People apologize and act like that's the end of it, no harm no foul, but it's there missing the armor, the verbal arrow as it were just snapped off leaving the would now unseen. Still afraid you don't trust people you lie and say you never lie, you always lie. You lie to protect yourself, it's safer if they don't know they hurt you, can't give them another weapon to use.

You stay quiet, and when you do open your mouth it's usually sarcasm and the occasional blunt statement. Keep them at arms length so they can't hurt you, they really could care less about you.

The bottle is right there, but you know it won't solve anything, you know it's a slippery slope, one drink leads to another and you're not exactly a 'happy drunk'.

But what do you care, people don't respect or fear you like they once did. Making them fear you is easy, you could do it but you know it would cause things to crumble down. Sighing you drop your head and continue to fight the tears, they don't need to see it, it's not their business. Sitting up and exhaling you you tighten your jaw determined to not let them see you hurt. While you can't change the words that were said you can say _'Fuck it.' _and move on, one foot in front of the other, slowly and steady despite the pain. _'Fuck everyone.' _you don't need them. You don't need the drink. You're Santana Diabla Lopez damn it, the Sanited Devil.

Wiping at your eyes you exhale one last time before standing and straightening your skirt.

Your relationship with Brittany is shit and, you and Quinn just love to hate each other but they still checked on you, as did Mercedes your Troubletone girl. You know this because they each have their own personal tone when they text you that's how you set up your phone, picking up the phone you couldn't help but smile as you checked the messages, all three asking the same question in different ways.

**Brittany to Santana: **Movies?

**Quinn to Santana: **You need me to come over?

**Mercedes to Santana: **You okay?

They won't push you, you know this, swallowing you decide to ask them over. Santana to Britt, Q, Cedes: Ice cream and movies?

**Brittany to Santana, Quinn, Mercedes: **I have ice cream

**Quinn to Santana, Brittany and Mercedes: **I'll grab Britt, leaving now

**Mercedes to Quinn, Brittany and Santana: **Let's all bring movies

* * *

You didn't expect all of the Glee girls, and Kurt, at your front door with in minutes of each other but yep, all of them including Rachel. You know it wasn't Brittany, she wouldn't call them, but you don't know if it was Quinn or Mercedes _'Those bitches.' _

It's a change, you'll hold judgement until later on if it's a good plan or not, but it's a definite change from the plan you had to get shit faced.

Brittany expects you to sit by her, because you always do, so you do. It doesn't matter how bad it hurts and that she stayed with that little dweeb after you professed your love for her, she is still your best friend and so's the blonde bitch on your other side. You exhaled as they pulled the quilt over you and cuddle close. Mercedes just drops a kiss on the top of your head before she takes a seat with Lady Hummel, Tina squeezes your shoulder and you don't know why but you give her hand a squeeze and make eye contact hoping she understands your silent _'Thank you.' _

Surprisingly both Rachel and Sugar are quiet, well almost in Sugar's case. It's Sugar's movie you pick, some fight movie with blondes on the cover, "It's one of my dad's favorites, I'm pretty sure it's because of the girls in bikinis, but don't worry Kurt they've got half dressed men too." Sugar chirps happily, you can't help but smirk as Kurt blushes. Sugar's crazy.

Rachel offers you ice cream, three spoons and a sad smile, you were ready to tell her to shut up about her gay dads but she hasn't spoken a word to you other than the greeting she gave when she followed Kurt inside.

The silent support your getting from people you called bitches and losers and other insults stuns you, even as it's happening, Glee brought them, and you, together and even though you are the biggest bitch in the room, they got your back. They had your back when you came to school after the ad outing you to God and country, the crushing hug from Quinn that day reminded you of Finn, that moron of a man-child that outted you in the hall. You're still pissed at him, and you don't regret the slap, Schuester's an idiot 'Unprovoked slap.', he knew exactly what happened and he still stood there saying you hit Finn for no reason. Finn should just count himself lucky you didn't crack him in the nuts.

Dropping your head to Quinn's shoulder you sigh, you're exhausted and Quinn comes the closest to understanding, Quinn bounced her cheek against the top of your head. She was waiting for you to talk to her, she wasn't going to push, she never did. But you hear a murmured "I got you bitch." from the blonde and can't help but chuckle. Your eyes are closed but you can feel the others looking at you, worried about the sudden laugh from you, you feel Quinn move and assume correctly that she gestured to them it was fine.

It wasn't the plan you had, you snuggled closer to Quinn, but sometimes plans change. You're sober and it hurt like hell but because of the Glee girls you know your bitchy ass is loved and accepted for who you are.


	9. To Do List

**Inspired by a chapter in "Whiskey Tango Hotel" this takes place freshman year and is the only one that does not have a form of 'plan' in it's title.**

* * *

Mrs. Chang peaked in the dining room, they were doing homework, well Mike was helping Brittany with hers, Brittany was in the most basic math offered in high school while Mike, a freshman, was in one of the highest math offered. "Michael?"

"Yea Mom." Mike looked up from the book he was studying.

"Hi Mrs. Chang." Brittany beamed at the tiny woman.

"Hello Brittany." Mrs. Chang smiled at the blonde, Brittany's smiles were contagious. "How is math coming along?"

"The numbers hurt my head." Brittany admitted.

"You'll get it, I know you will." Mrs. Chang assured her getting another beaming smile from Brittany before the blonde went back to her paper. "I left you a list to do for the weekend, your father has that conference in New York and I have a few clients that I need to look into this weekend."

"Okay Mom." Mike nodded.

"I will see you for dinner." she promised. "Dim Sum?"

"Okay." Mike nodded giving his mom a smile, smiling back she gave him a small wave before disappearing back around the corner.

Chewing her lip Brittany tilted her head looking at the paper before sliding it over to Mike, "Is this better?" checking the paper Mike frowned then looked amused "What?"

"So the answers you have by the problem aren't right but the numbers in the margin are." he pointed, the numbers matched the order of the problems.

"Oh, is that good?"

"It's something we can work with." Mike nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Brittany." Mike smiled.

"What's a to do list?" Brittany asked seriously.

"It's a group of things that are written down that I need to do before the weekend's over. Like mow the lawn, take out the garbage." Mike explained.

"That doesn't sound like fun." Brittany shook her head.

"They have lists that are fun too, you write down things you want to do." Mike promised "That Rachel Berry girl has a small list like be on Broadway and win a Tony." he'd seen it hanging in the girl's locker when he walked by.

"Why would she want Tony, he's mean, he just slushied her last week with Puck." Brittany said confused.

"A Tony is an award for Broadway acting."

"Oh." Brittany nodded "Is it pretty?" Mike shrugged, he'd never watched the Tony Awards. "Can I make a list?"

"Yea." Mike nodded.

"Does it have to have a time limit?" Brittany asked opening her new black spiral notebook.

"Nope." Mike promised "You just mark things off as you do them, I'll make one too."

"Does it have to be a long list? My head hurts just thinking about what I want to do."

"No, how about we do ten." Mike tore a page from his notebook, grabbing a pen he glanced at Brittany.

"Can you write mine too?"

"Sure." Mike nodded. Putting his paper on her notebook he wrote **_'To Do' List_** on both their papers. "Okay, the first thing you want to do is?"

Brittany chewed her lip thinking, confused she asked "Can it be a person?" Mike nodded writing down his number one.

_**Mike's 'To Do' List**_

**_1\. Ask out Quinn Fabray_**

"We can break up so you can ask her out." Brittany offered.

"Thanks, but she's dating Finn." Mike said dejectedly.

"Oh, when they break up we break up and you ask her out." Brittany held up her pinky, Mike chuckled latching his pinky with hers. "Okay, deal. Now my turn." Brittany thought for a second before whispering "I want Santana." Mike nodded moving his paper and printing Brittany's, he knew Brittany in her own words 'liked everyone' and he could see the fear in Santana every time someone said gay or lesbian. He didn't care. Brittany was one of his closest friends and they were only dating to keep his parents off his back, only Matt and Santana knew that and it wasn't long before the duo decided to do the same.

_**Brittany's 'To Do' List**_

**_1\. Santana_**

"Next?" Mike asked.

"Quinn." Brittany nodded.

"What?"

"I don't want to date her silly." Brittany touched Mike's arm laughing "I just want to touch her boobs, Finn's always trying to, I just want to see what the big deal is." Brittany shrugged. "But if you get to date her first you just have to tell me about it, because it's not nice to touch things that are somebody elses."

Not knowing what else to say Mike nodded writing on Brittany's list.

**_2\. Touching Quinn's boobs_**

Mike tapped the pen against his chin thinking of the things he wanted to do, so many he knew his parents wouldn't approve of.

**_2\. Dance in front of an audience_**

"That's a good one." Brittany assured him before saying "I want to see those penguins, you know those gay ones that have a baby" Mike printed.

**_3\. See gay penguins_**

He knew he had to keep her list simple or she'd get confused, but it also had to be detailed enough so that if a certain Latina saw it she would understand. Mike was no fool, he knew if Santana saw the list she would help Brittany with it, even if number one took a while.

"I'll go with." Mike quickly wrote his number three.

**_3\. Graduate top of class_**

"I don't understand? Can our classes have a top?" Brittany narrowed her eyes.

"That just means best grades out of everyone graduating in 2012." Mike explained.

"Ooh." Brittany nodded then shook her head. "Yea, I'm not doing that." Mike couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I do worry about Lord Tubbington, I think he's on drugs, he's always eating, I'm not sure which one makes you eat but that's what he's taking." Mike nodded adding to Brittany's list.

**_4\. Keep Lord Tubbington off of drugs_**

Mike sat thinking for a few minutes, he'd never actually thought about doing anything other than keeping his grades up, applying for Stanford and being a doctor. It was what his parents wanted.

**_4\. Go to Hawaii_**

"I like that one," Brittany agreed "but I want to see animals." Keeping it simple Mike wrote.

**_5\. Go to the zoo_**

**_5\. Go to the zoo_**

"We can go together." Brittany squealed seeing the zoo was on his list too. "Oh jumping out of an airplane!" Mike wrote.

_**6\. Go skydiving**_

Writing on his own list.

_**6\. Go bungee jumping**_

Brittany frowned "But what if the rubber band breaks?"

"I promise I'll be careful." Mike explained "I'll have to do it after I move away for college, they don't have it around here."

"Okay." Brittany nodded "What's that place with the big antenna, we learned about it in history? They said it was romantic."

Mike had to think for a moment, they didn't have the same history classes, he was in honors "Do you mean the Eiffel Tower? That's in Paris."

"Yes. I want that. I want to kiss Santana in Paris." Brittany tapped the paper "That's my next one." Mike sat for a minute before writing the next one.

_**7\. Sweet lady kisses in Paris**_

"I like that, sweet lady kisses." Brittany gasped "And it's true! They are sweet and she is a lady." hugging Mike she rested her head on his shoulder reading what he wrote.

_**7\. Propose in Paris**_

"You are so sweet too, Quinn would totally say yes if you asked her to marry you, even if it wasn't by that tower." Brittany assured him, Mike blushed. "What's the one where you slide down the rope, the super heroes that can't fly do it."

"Grappling hook?" Mike asked.

"No the other one, it's a rope tied to two buildings and you slide..."

"Oh, I got it. That sounds like fun too." Mike wrote both their next ones.

_**8\. Zip lining**_

_**8\. See the Grand Canyon**_

Brittany tilted her head asking "What's that?"

Mike thought for a moment before asking "You know how the mountains are really tall," Brittany nodded "well a canyon is like a big ditch and the Grand Canyon is the biggest there is. There's a deeper one but this one is larger."

"Ummm?"

"You know how Matt's pool is ten feet deep?" Brittany nodded "The school pool isn't that deep, but it's a huge pool. So the Grand Canyon is like that not as deep but bigger that the other canyon."

"But it's still a ditch?" Brittany asked, wondering why he would want to see a hole in the ground. Pulling his temporally forgotten laptop over in front of them he typed in Grand Canyon. "Oh." Brittany's eyes lit up seeing the photos "It's beautiful."

"I want to see in person and take my own pictures." Mike explained.

"I want Santana kiss me there too." Mike understood, Brittany wanted the Latina and she wasn't afraid to say it, except to Santana, she didn't want to scare the other girl away.

_**9\. Sweet lady kisses at the Grand Canyon**_

Mike quickly wrote his number nine, he loved his parents but they wanted him to be a doctor or lawyer.

_**9\. Be free to be me**_

"Aren't you, you?" Brittany asked confused.

"Not totally." Mike admitted, his dancing was a secret from his parents, he was a natural and could keep up with Brittany who'd been dancing since she could walk.

Taking that for an answer Brittany said "You should always be yourself, it's a good one for the list if you're not." adding "I want to see the fish but in the water, not like under under water or through glass but in the water." Mike thought for a moment before writing Brittany's final number.

_**10\. Snorkeling**_

"You wear a mask and your face is in the water." Mike explained.

"Yes that." Brittany wasn't even going to attempt the word, "What's yours?" writing his last one Mike nodded satified at his list.

_**10\. Be happy**_

"I like that." Brittany nodded, she knew Mike was sad from time to time but he always put on a happy face around their friends.

Taking his list Mike looked it over.

**_Mike's 'To Do' List_**

**_1\. Ask out Quinn Fabray_**

**_2\. Dance in front of an audience_**

**_3\. Graduate top of class_**

**_4\. Go to Hawaii_**

**_5\. Go to the zoo_**

**_6\. Go bungee jumping_**

**_7\. Propose in Paris_**

**_8\. See the Grand Canyon_**

**_9\. Be free to be me_**

**_10\. Be happy_**

Smiling he folded it up, standing he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, he'd folded it small enough it fit behind his parents picture, slipping it in place he tucked his wallet back in his pocket. Brittany beamed at her list, it was much better than the list her new coach had given her.

_**Brittany's 'To Do' List**_

_**1\. Santana**_

_**2\. Touching Quinn's boobs**_

_**3\. See gay **_**_penguins_**

_**4\. Keep Lord Tubbington off of drugs**_

_**5\. Go to the zoo**_

_**6\. Go skydiving**_

_**7\. Sweet lady kisses in Paris**_

_**8\. **_**_Zip lining_**

_**9\. Sweet lady kisses at the Grand Canyon**_

_**10\. Snorkeling**_


End file.
